herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocka
Rocka is a rookie member of the Hero Factory. Biography Rocka was recently created in the Assembly Tower with the most up-to-date parts and the latest available technology. As the scientists wanted to create another exceptional rookie Hero, they modeled Rocka after their last successful creation, William Furno. Since his creation, he has spent the majority of his time in the Training Sphere, completing over 100 missions. He also befriended the Alpha 1 Team, and was accepted as a member of its Rookie 1 division. ''Savage Planet'' When the Hero Factory received a distress call from Professor Aldous Witch, Rocka was sent to Quatros to help him. However, upon arriving, he realized that the distress call was fake, and was then confronted by Aldous Witch, who had become the Witch Doctor. After members of the Alpha Team were given the Upgrade to animal armor, they arrived on Quatros in order to investigate. The Heroes then came into opposition with the local wildlife and started to battle them. Abilities and Traits As Rocka was modeled after Furno, his personality is very similar to the former rookie. He is extremely headstrong and self-assured, willing to accept a challenge without thinking of his own limitations. His time spent in the training sphere has granted him intelligence and a diverse skillset. Appearance Rocka initially bore gold armor, while his eyes and Hero Core were colored white. In Rocka's 3.0 form, he wears gold and black armor, and retains his white eyes and Hero Core. His helmet now resembles that of a Lion, as a sign of his new powers. Weapons Rocka originally carried a shield as his main weapon. After his Upgrade to 3.0 form, he currently carries a large multifunctional claw, and has been known to use a projectile weapon with unknown effects. Set Information Two Rocka sets were released in the summer of 2011. The first is a canister set which was marketed under the name “Rocka 3.0” (in conjunction with the other "3.0" sets in the wave). His product number is 2143 and the set contained 30 pieces, including a transparent green armor piece decorated with the name Rocka 3.0 and a lion pattern. His parts could be combined with Stormer 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. The second release was a large boxed set, entitled "Rocka XL". This set depicts the same form of Rocka, on a larger scale. This larger version has the set number 2282 and contains 174 pieces, including two of the aforementioned printed armor pieces. Appearances *''Savage Planet'' (First Appearance) *''Savage Planet'' *''Jungle Of Danger!'' Trivia *Rocka is voiced by Tom Kenny in Savage Planet. *Rocka was never a 1.0 hero as Stringer mentioned he was born with the upgrade. *The credits of Savage Planet revealed that Rocka's first name is Daniel. See Also *Gallery External Links *Rocka 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Rocka XL Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Heroes Category:2011 Category:2012